Why Can't You Be Reponsible?
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: this is them all grown up with a couple twists.i hope u all like it!
1. Chapter 1

IKSM-bitch: i hope u all like this.i tried really hard on this one.

A woman sat on a roof of a black house smoking a cigerette. The woman was atleast 22 and had completely white eyes and long indigo hair that went to atleast the back of her knees. She glanced down at her attire and sighed in shame of herself. Her clothing was something she never normally wore. She wore a very tight torn up tank top that stopped half way into her middle and a too tight too short skirt that was also very torn. Her whole outfit had been a mixture of tie-dye. She wouldn't normally wear something like this, hell, the clothes were perfectly intact when she put them on!

The only reason she was like this was because of him. The him who's brought her so much pain in the past year she's been dating him and the past 2 1/2 years she's known him. She was told not to get invovled with him but she did anyway. Everyone knew she wouldn't listen anyway. She had always been such a quiet and shy girl all during her childhood days and when she was in highschool. She would always blush from just a brush of contact and would stutter when anyone talked to her and barely spoke above a whisper,even to her own family! She would always try to help even though she was known to mess it up with ease. But now she could care less! She drinks, smokes, and does many other things she wasn't supposed to do. She speaks her mind and if she really wanted she could kick your ass. But she didn't like fighting much because police tend to show up at a fight and arrest ya and she wasn't too fond of the police anyway. The police had taken her father into custody and he was sentenced to 3 years in jail but he just couldn't take it and tried to blow up half of the jail so they sentenced him to a death penalty just yesterday. The young woman shivered not from the cold but that her father was gonna die in a few days.

Her skin may look like porcelain and may feel like silk to others but to her it was rough and hard and dry as a rock. She was ashamed of herself. She needed to get out of here. "How the hell did I end up here anyways?," the woman asked herself in despair. "HINATA!," a male voice bellowed from the house she was sitting on. The woman sighed and climbed down the side of the house and climbed through a window. A man with black hair and cold brown eyes stared at her. The woman winced as he moved towards her. "Hinata Hyuga. Why do you do this to yourself?," the man asked grabbing her by her hair. The woman whimpered and wanted to cry but she wouldn't. It was her way of showing him she wouldn't give in. This was her life. The life of Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga. 22 years old. Hinata has long indigo hair that goes to the back of her knees and white eyes. Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga, and her mother, Hinati Hyuga, were very noble and rich. They thought she was gonna be a prodigy and make something of herself like her older cousin, Neji Hyuga, and her younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga.

Hinata glared at the man before her. He was the cause of her ripped clothing. He was the cause of everything bad in her life. He caused her to move far from her family and into a bad neighborhood and abuse her. This man. He just didn't know when to stop beating her. The one time he had almost killed her. This man was known as Zabuza Momochi. Her life had started when she started dating him at age 21. That had been the worst mistake of her life. "Let me go Zabuza. I have to get ready for work.," Hinata said briskly. Zabuza let her go and walked out of the room.

Hinata walked over to a dresser and pulled out a loose black t-shirt and loose black jogging pants. Hinata got dressed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail and braided her hair all the way down and pulled on a black trench coat. She pulled on black running slippers and picked up some bags filled wit some white powder and stuffed them in her pockets. She then picked up zip-lock baggies with pills in them and stuffed them in her pockets. She narrowed her eyes and marched out into the living room. "You took some of my pipes.," Hinata accused nastily. Zabuza glared at her and Hinata glared back. "I have every right to your stock.," Zabuza said angrily.

"No you don't. You probly gave them to your friends again. I'm going.," Hinata said before walking out the door. Zabuza threw a empty beer bottle at the door in anger. _'Little bitch. I'll show her who's boss when she comes home.,'_ Zabuza thought. Hinata shivered as though she knew what he was thinking as she walked down the street. _'He's gonna beat me for what I said. Oh well. I won't be home until late tonight and his shift starts an hour before.,'_ Hinata thought handing a baggy to someone and got money from them. She didn't like doing this kind of work but it payed the bills. She kept this up on every street.

-After work-

Hinata carefully crepted into the house she left just hours before. She had made double the amount she usually does and was farely happy. She peeked into every room and noticed he had gone to work. Hinata sighed in relief and went to her room and got out a duffle bag and began to pack all her clothes. She then got out a backpack and began to pack essentials. Hinata sighed and looked at the time on her cell. 12:40 am. If she was quick she could catch the 12:45. Hinata put on her back pack and grabbed her duffle bag and ran out of the house. She ran down streets and alley ways, careful that she didn't go down one of Zabuza's routes. If she went down one of Zabuza's routes she'd be done for. She stopped outside the train station and panted. She looked up at the big clock on the front of the building and noticed it was 12:43 am. Hinata sighed in relief and jogged inside and went to the ticket booth where a man was argueing with the ticket lady.

Hinata got agitated and began to tap her foot. A man approached Hinata and roughly grabbed her by her arm. "Does Zabuza know where you're going?," the man asked. Hinata's eyes widened. "Yes.," Hinata lied in hopes he would believe her. No luck. "I don't think he does.," the man said pulling out his cell and began dialing a number. Hinata's breathing quickened as she struggled to get free. "No, please Kabuto! Don't call him!," Hinata pleaded with the man. Kabuto smirked. There was no chance in hell he was going to stop this call. Kabuto slapped Hinata across her face and talked to Zabuza on the phone. Hinata held her cheek and looked at the time. 12:44 am. She only had 1 minute to get her ticket and get on that train. Kabuto turned his back on her as if expecting her to stay put. Hinata ran to the ticket booth and bought her ticket and began to run for the train. Hinata glance over her shoulder and noticed Kabuto chasing after her as he talked to Zabuza on the phone. Hinata cursed herself and began to run faster. This was her only chance. A voice came over the loud speaker stating the train was leaving in 5 seconds. Hinata jumped onto the train and watched as the doors whished shut as Kabuto tried to grab her. The train hissed and began to move. Hinata watched as Kabuto tried to get the train to stop.

Hinata sighed in relief and moved to a cabin on the train,silently hoping it was empty. It wasn't. In the cabin sat a brown haired, icy blue eyed woman sat next to a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The young girl was playing her game system and the woman was typing on her laptop. "Um... May I sit in this cabin?," Hinata asked causing the woman to look up and the young girl to glance at her before returning to her game. "Go ahead.," the woman said smiling at her. Hinata smiled and set her bags down and sat on the seat opposite of them. "So, where ya headed?," the woman asked kindly with a look of mischeif in her eyes. "Um... Back to my home town.," Hinata said sadly. "Where's that at and why do you sound so sad?," the woman asked. "It's Tokyo. I sound sad because I left there long ago when I shouldn't of and wasted my life.," Hinata explained. "I'm Catherine Shita and this is my younger cousin, Nicole Peach. What's your name?," Catherine asked. "Hinata Hyuga.," Hinata said smilng gently.

Catherine Shita. 21 years old. Catherine has long brown hair that goes mid back and icy blue eyes. Catherine was wearing a red tank top and red jeans with a gold skirt over it and white sneakers with her name in red.

Nicole Peach. 14 years old. Nicole has long brown hair that went just past her shoulders and blue eyes. Nicole is Catherine's younger cousin. Nicole was wearing a purple tanktop and purple jeans and a gold skirt over it and purple sneakers with her name in white. Nicole's hair was in a braid.

"So where are ya headed?," Hinata asked curiously. "Oh we're heading home in Tokyo because we went out of town on business.," Catherine explained. "Isn't she a little young to be going out of town on business?," Hinata asked. "No. She's been doing this with me ever since she was put in my custody 5 years ago. My parents are dead and her brother and parents are dead. She's been in my care ever since.," Catherine said. "Oh, I'm sorry about your lose.," Hinata said. "It's alright. It was a while back.," Catherine said. "Now let me take a look at you. Your 22. Your parents thought you were gonna be a prodigy and make something of yourself like your older cousin and your younger sister but instead you went off with some alocholic/drug addict and he abused you and such and now you're running away from him and returning home. Am I right?," Catherine asked grinning.

Hinata looked at her stunned. She had summed up Hinata past just like that. "How?," Hinata asked confused. "I have a knack for that. And I also know you smoke and you were a drug dealer to pay the bills.," Catherine said getting out a cigerette. Hinata did the same. Hinata fumbled with her lighter before realizing it was outta fuel. "Light?," Catherine asked holding out her lighter that had a flame on it. Hinata grinned and used the flame to light her cigerette. Nicole shut off her game and looked at Hinata. "Hi.," Nicole said smiling. "Hi.," Hinata said smiling.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: i hope u all liked it!!) PLZ REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

IKSM-bitch: i really need some reviews plz!!

**Hinata looked at her stunned. She had summed up Hinata past just like that. "How?," Hinata asked confused. "I have a knack for that. And I also know you smoke and you were a drug dealer to pay the bills.," Catherine said getting out a cigerette. Hinata did the same. Hinata fumbled with her lighter before realizing it was outta fuel. "Light?," Catherine asked holding out her lighter that had a flame on it. Hinata grinned and used the flame to light her cigerette. Nicole shut off her game and looked at Hinata. "Hi.," Nicole said smiling. "Hi.," Hinata said smiling.**

-After the train ride-

Once they got off the train they went to a restaurant. "So where are you gonna go now?," Catherine asked sipping her tea as her ramen was placed infront of her. "I want to try to find a place to live and a job. Then when I get enough money I want to try to find my family.,"Hinata said before she began to eat her ramen. A cell phone could be heard ringing and Nicole took her cell out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?... Yes... Ok... Well right now we're at Ichiraku's... Yea you can come... How far away are you?... It will probly take you only 2 minutes tops to get here... Ok bye.," Nicole said before hanging up the phone. "Which one of your friends is coming?," Catherine asked with a sigh. Catherine hoped it wasn't the one she hated. "Actually. Naruto's coming.," Nicole said grinning. "He just couldn't wait for me to get to my office? Does he like his job this much?," Catherine said as a blonde made his way over to them. "Hai. I like my job.," the blonde said sitting down with them. Hinata looked the man up and down. _'I don't know whether to say hot or sexy.,'_ Hinata thought. "Hinata, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's one of my employees.," Catherine said coolly. Naruto frowned. "Who's this?," Naruto asked looking at Hinata. "I'm Hinata Hyuga.," Hinata said briskly.

Naruto Uzumaki. 24 years old. Naruto has short spikey blonde hair and deep blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto was wearing a black wife beater and black khaki pants and black spiked choker around his neck and black studded bracelets on both of his wrists and black sneakers and a tatoo on his arm that said "Naruko".

"Who's Naruko?," Hinata asked curiously. "My older sister.," Naruto said grinning like a fox. Hinata nodded and finished her ramen. "So what do you do Hinata?," Naruto asked. Hinata tensed. "I used to be a drug dealer. I just quit a couple hours ago.," Hinata said coolly. "Oh.," Naruto said as if it was normal. "What do you do?," Hinata asked before sipping her tea. "I'm a wrestler. Catherine's the owner of our wrestling show.," Naruto said grinning. "Which one is it?," Hinata asked. "The Shinobi.," Nicole said. "Nicole's one of our wrestler in training for the juniors.," Catherine said. Nicole blushed and elbowed Catherine. Catherine smiled at Nicole. Hinata was happy she ran away. Maybe now she can get her life back on track. Hinata looked down at her clothing. She still didn't change. Her cheek was still sore from when Kabuto hit her. "Well, what are you gonna do now Hinata?," Naruto asked. "I don't know.," Hinata said. "Well, can you wrestle?," Catherine asked. Hinata nodded. "Well, come on I'll go interview you.," Catherine said getting up. Everyone followed suit. Hinata followed them down the street and around many corners before they stopped outside a huge building. "Is this it?," Hinata asked. They nodded and lead her inside.

They walked up a flight of stairs and walked over to a ring that had people around it and 2 women inside wrestling. The one woman had pink hair and the other blonde hair. The pink haired woman pinned the blonde and panted. "You're improving, Sakura.Naruko, you need to put up more defense. I noticed Sakura found your weak point that you had left wide open. Please becareful next time.," Catherine praised. The women nodded. Everyone introduced themselves.

Naruko Uzumaki. 25 years old. Naruko has long blonde hair that goes to her butt and blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on her cheeks. Naruko had her hair in 2 high pig tails. Naruko was wearing a black muscle belly shirt and black khaki shorts and black spiked bracelets on her wrists and a chain around her neck and black running slippers like Hinata's. Naruko's Naruto's older sister. Naruko has a tatoo on her arm that said "Naruto".

Sakura Haruno. 21 years old. Sakura has short shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes. Sakura was wearing a red tank top and jeans and sneakers.

Sasuke Uchiha. 23 years old. Sasuke has short black hair and coal black eyes. Sasuke was wearing a blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

Shikamaru Naara. 23 years old. He's got short black hair and emerald green eyes. Shikamaru is Sakura's cousin. Shikamaru is wearing a grey muscle t-shirt and jeans.

Temari Suno. 26 years old. Temari has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes that gleamed with mischief. Temari had her hair in 4 pigtails. Temari was wearing a white tube top that stops just below her breasts and black capris. Temari is Shikamaru's girlfriend.

Gaara Suno. 22 years old. Gaara has short red hair and pale blue eyes. Gaara was wearing a blood red t-shirt and black cargo pants. Gaara is Temari's younger brother.

Neji Hyuga. 25 years old. Neji has short brown hair and white eyes. Neji is Hinata's cousin. Neji was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts.

TenTen Shinji. 23 years old. TenTen has long brown hair that goes just past her shoulders and brown eyes. TenTen has her hair in twin buns. TenTen was wearing a form fitting baby blue tank top and jean hip hugger capris. TenTen is Neji's girlfriend.

Hanabi Hyuga. 21 years old. Hanabi has long brown hair that goes to her waist and white eyes. Hanabi is Hinata's younger sister and Neji's younger cousin. Hanabi had her hair in a high ponytail. Hanabi was wearing a brown t-shirt and brown capris.

"And who's this?," Gaara asked. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. A relative of Hanabi and Neji's. I'm Hanabi's older sister and Neji's younger cousin.," Hinata said briskly. Hanabi and Neji tackled Hinata in a hug. "Well, she's here for an interview. So who wants to wrestle her?," Catherine asked grinning. Hanabi looked at Neji who looked at TenTen who looked at Naruko who looked at Sakura who looked at Shikamaru who looked at Naruto who looked at Gaara who looked at Temari who sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll do it.," Temari said getting into the ring. Hinata took off her trench coat and got in the ring. "GO!," Nicole yelled ringing the bell. Temari lunged at Hinata who barely dodged.

Soon Temari had Hinata pinned to the ground. Hinata sighed. Why didn't she fight? Why didn't she just kick this chick's ass?Maybe she was afraid. Yea that had to be it. Yea. "Hello? Hey! You in there?," Temari asked shaking her. "Huh? Oh yea...," Hinata said getting up and leaving the ring. Temari raised a brow. "What happened back there?," Temari asked following Hinata to her coat. "I just spaced out. Why?," Hinata asked looking at Temari while she put on her trench coat. "Because 4 minutes before I pinned you... Ya had this weird look in your eyes but when I pinned ya it went away but then ya weren't responding to us.," Temari said emotionlessly as her and the others circled around her. "I uh... I don't know what happened. I started thinking about how to take Temari down and I don't remember anything after that.," Hinata explained as best she could. "Then I think we should do a rematch.," Temari said.

The others agreed and gathered around the ring. Hinata protested as Temari dragged her over to the ring. Hinata finally gave in and got in the ring with Temari. "Give me all you got.," Temari said smirking. "Back at ya.," Hinata said before lunging at Temari with a fist. Temari dodged and did a round kick at Hinata's back but Hinata dropped down and kicked Temari's feet out from under her. Temari jumped back up and sent punches and kicks at Hinata. 'Punch punch kick punch punch kick punch punch kick.,' Hinata thought dodging Temari's attacks. Temari got frusterated and jumped up and did 2 spin kicks at Hinata but Hinata dodged. Temari screamed out in frusteration and lunged at Hinata but Hinata dodged. Temari got up and looked at Hinata, deadly. "Ya know what you need to do? Ya need to calm and control your temper. If ya were to come at me right now, I would take ya down in a matter of seconds.," Hinata said as Temari tried to come at her again. "You have bad anger issues.," Hinata stated as she dropped kicked Temari. Hinata pinned Temari and won the match. Hinata helped Temari up. "I know I have anger issues. But that helps me in my fighting.," Temari said grinning. "Well if you can harness it to really really help you that would be good. I can help you with that.," Hinata said smirking. Temari grinned at her and got out of the ring. Yelling could be heard outside of the building. They all ran over to the window to see what was going on. Hinata jumped out of the ring and ran to the window and pushed her way through to look through the window. Hinata's eyes widened and she ran away from the window and down the stairs. The others continued to look out the window. Hinata ran out of the building and in between the yelling men. Kabuto and Zabuza.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: i hope u all liked it!!PLZ REVIEW!!


End file.
